


Futamnant

by TheRiver920



Category: RWBY
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dry Orgasm, Dry Sex, F/F, Fear of Discovery, First Time, Futanari, Futanari Grimm, Loss of Virginity, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Public Humiliation, Public Masturbation, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Public Transportation, Stalking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:40:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29435472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRiver920/pseuds/TheRiver920
Summary: A book of RWBY getting screwed by Older Futanari Women.I don't own RWBYAll Pictures in this book belong to the original artist and series.
Kudos: 3





	Futamnant

It was a bright sunny day outside, trees with smooth bark all around, the sound of bushes rustling. The small sounds of animals scurrying around and the hearing of the constant breeze, gently swaying in its caress. Birds twittering and flying from tree to tree, leaves falling in the process as they land on the ground, covered with soft, smooth grass, like fur. Yang Xiao Long was outside, working on her motorcycle, repairing it from her last journey on finding any leads to where her mother could be. She's been looking for years and is not giving up at all. Her younger sister, Ruby Rose was inside, working on her weapon, Crescent Rose. She's making upgrades to it to make it more powerful, and better.  
  
  
Their Father, Tai Xiao Long, was getting ready for a meeting for Signal Academy, where they will discuss the school rules once again. He sighed as he wasn't looking forward to this at all. He could deal with it, but with how long it takes, he gets tired of it. Good thing it isn't a daily thing or else he would lose his mind. Tai chuckled to himself, as he walked towards Ruby Room, seeing her working on her weapon. He smiled softly, being proud of his daughter. He knocked on the door, getting her attention, which Ruby smiled and dashed over to Tai, giving him a hug.  
  
  
"Hi Dad! Your going to your meeting I assume?" Tai nodded as he hugged Ruby with a tight bear hug.  
  
  
"Yup! I hope I don't fall asleep while they go on." He let Ruby go, who chuckled at his response. He kissed Ruby forehead, then walked downstairs, then left the house.  
  
  
He had Zwei come along with him, so he wasn't alone in his meeting. However, Tai stopped once he saw the shed light on, making him sigh a little, as he marched over there. He opened the door, to see Yang working on her bike, and he knew why. He knocked on the door, getting Yang attention as she turned around to look at him. "Oh hey Dad, going out to that meeting?" Tai slowly nodded, not wanting to inform Yang about his arrangement. "Yang, I called Mai." As soon as Yang heard that name, she groaned, not looking happy at all. "Why? I can watch things here." Tai sighed, knowing this was going to be tough. "I called her, so you wouldn't leave Ruby alone, again, and go looking for more clues. Yang, I am only doing this for your safety." Yang rolled her eyes and went back to working on her bike, while Tai frowned, but walked away, leaving the place.  
  
10 minutes pass and Yang was finished, sighing in relief to be done, as she walked out the shed, turning off the light. She head inside to see Ruby and Mai watching TV. Mai heard the door and looked around to see Yang, which she smiled. She got up and walked over to Yang. Mai is an older woman with grey hair and green eyes, as she is wearing a green shirt and blue pants.  
  
  
  
"Yang! It's so good to see you! How are you?" Yang gave a small smile as she shrugged.  
  
  
"Eh, things been well, working on improvements and such. I'll be leaving soon." Mai clicked her tongue as she waved her finger at Yang.  
  
  
"I'm afraid that's not possible, since Tai instructed you aren't going anyway today. Sorry Yang." Mai walked back humming, as she sat next to Ruby, watching a cartoon show. Yang sighed, as she head upstairs to go take a shower. Time passed and it was 10 PM. Ruby was in her room, sleeping softly, as Mai slowly closed the door shut, not making a sound. She made dinner and hang out with Ruby and Yang today, putting a smile on her face. She head downstairs, then to the kitchen, where Yang was putting a dish away. Mai smirked as she sneaked over to Yang and touched her hips, making Yang flitch, but calmed down realizing who it is.  
  
  
"Hello Yang~ It's just us tonight." Yang hummed as she closed the cabinet door, while she felt Mai body close to hers, her fingers roaming her hips.  
  
  
"A-Are you really in the mood?" Yang asked, trying to hold back a moan.  
  
  
"It's been too long since we saw each other. Now look at me sweetie~" Yang did as she was told and Mai pressed their lips together. Mai shoved her tongue into Yang mouth, catching her off guard. The two battled for dominance, but Mai had an advantage and defeated Yang. Mai leaned back, leaving a thin line of saliva connecting their tongues. She grabbed the bottom of Yang shirt and pulled it up, revealing Yang D Cup breast. Mai began to grope Yang tits, causing her to groan. Mai leaned her head down, her face against Yang neck, as she began to nibble on it. Yang moaned a little, as this was going on, as she was slowly getting wet.  
  
  
"Turn around Yang." Yang did as she was told and was leaning against the counter. Mai lowered herself to Yang boobs and took one nipple into her mouth while kneading the other. Mai moved her left hand away from Yang breast, and sneaked it down to her shorts, where she into in, and wasted no time as she thrusted 2 fingers deep into Yang pussy. Yang moaned loudly, enjoying this too much. Mai smirked as she leaned back, confusing Yang, until she saw Mai getting down to her knees. Mai pulled Yang shorts down, to reveal Yang wet clit.  
  
  
"No bra or panties? It seemed you were wanting this as bad as me~" Yang blushed as she looked away, while Mai smiled.  
  
  
"I-I knew you were going to do this, so why bother." Mai find Yang blushing cute.  
  
  
Mai started licking clit. She was sending waves of pleasure deep into Yang pussy, as well sucking on her clit. Within minutes, Yang had an orgasm, squirting her juices in Mai mouth, who drink it up. Mai got up and took her pants off, then her underwear, revealing her 15 Inch cock, throbbing. Yang turned around, as she placed her hands against the counter, and waited for Mai to enter her ass.  
  
  
  
"What are you waiting for?" Yang asked, surprised Mai was taking a while. Mai looked down at Yang pussy and smirked. Mai shoved her cock into Yang pussy, causing Yang eyes to turn red! Yang opened her mouth to scream out, but her mouth was covered by Mai hand.  
  
  
"G-Goodness! Your so tight~" Mai didn't move, waiting for Yang to adjust her cock, as she had tears roll down her face. As a minute pass, Mai slowly began to thrust in and out of Yang, who's eyes turned back to purple. Their skin clapped against each other as Yang felt herself getting lost in it. Yang started moaning a bit loud and those sounds motivated Mai to move even faster. She started pushing harder. Mai pumped rhythmically, trying to provide a steady stream of pleasure to Yang, something it seemed that she appreciated.  
  
  
"I'm... Goodness, I'm going to cum!" Mai announced and Yang bit her lip. Grabbing Yang shoulders, Mai managed to increase the force of each thrust 3-fold.  
  
  
Yang leaned back, her body against Mai, and was still on Mai cock. She pressed her lips against Mai, who caught them. Mai removed her hands from Yang shoulders and wrapped her arms around Yang, hugging her tightly as Mai tried to go at full speed. Their moans muffled. Mai screamed into Yang mouth as she came, shooting her load into Yang. They stayed in that position for a few seconds. Their lips parted, both breathing heavily, as they stared into each other eyes. Mai pulled her cock out of Yang, as it was limped, no longer hard. Yang elbowed Mai side, causing her to cough as she was confused, but saw Yang mad face.

  
"That hurt dick! Oh, and you took my virginity!" Mai kissed Yang cheek, as she stilled hugged her.  
  
  
"Did you not want me to? Did you not like it?" Mai asked Yang, who became slight. She sighed and kissed Mai lip.  
  
  
"A warning would be nice." Mai smiled softly and nodded, as looked at the ground, seeing a mess. "We are going to have to clean that." Yang raised an eyebrow, as Mai stared at her. "You know that's your cum as well." Yang tapped her legs, and Mai sighed. She helped Yang to the couch, then once Yang was on it, Mai went over to the Kitchen and cleaned it. She got their clothes and headed back over to Yang, who was watching TV, as she looked exhausted.  
  
  
"Hey, why don't you come over to where I work? We could mess around a bit and not worry about cleaning?" Mai suggested, as Yang looked at her, but actually thought about it. She nodded, and Mai kissed Yang cheek.  
  
  
At the stairs was Ruby Rose, panting heavily with her hand in her pants, as they were soaked...  
  



End file.
